Manners
by w-e-i-r-d-b
Summary: Momo escogio un mal día para pelearse con Ryoma.3 milenios despues el 3 capitulo XD
1. Friendship Headache

Bueno esta es una nueva historia. Esta idea se me ocurrió hacía un buen tiempo… desde que comencé a ver la serie pero por ahí vi mi misma idea plasmada en otro fic pero en la parte de inglés lo que no quita que de repente se le ha ocurrido lo mismo a alguien más pero escribiendo este fic me quito la espina de una vez por todas.

Bueno… espero que les guste esta idea y me apoyen con sus comentarios. Si les gusto o no… acuérdense que todo comentario es bien recibido así sean piedras, papeles o tijeras… lanza llamas, rochabas…. Lo que sea!

**Manners**

**Capítulo 1: Friendship Headache**

Todo comenzó como un día normal. Me levanté con la hora justa para alistarme y salir corriendo al colegio. Baje al primer piso, cogí mi almuerzo y salí corriendo. La calle como siempre a esa hora estaba vacía y no había ni un alma cerca pero eso no detuvo mi paso… mis pies me llevaron casi hasta la avenida principal donde Momo llegaba con su bicicleta reluciente.

-"Parece que alguien limpio su bicicleta… me puedes llevar, ya me cansé de correr" – Momo ya no hacía mucho caso a mis palabras por que sabía que mi carácter era algo fastidioso a veces así que solo se limitó a dejarme ir con él.

-"Me parece que hoy te levantaste más temprano que yo… la próxima vez espérame en vez de salir corriendo como un loco… de todas formas ibas a llegar tarde hoy"

-"Si pero por lo menos intenté llegar más temprano no? A propósito por que has venido tarde hoy?" – Momo se puso a meditar un poco mientras pedaleaba con prisa. No sabía si se demoraba en contestarme por que no podía hacer dos cosas a la vez o por que estaba buscando una respuesta para darme.

-"Pues me quedé despierto hasta muy tarde mirando una película…"

-"Seguro que no era una película apta para tu edad… sino la hubieras visto más temprano… eres un perv!"

-"Caramba… hoy parece que estas de buen humor… quien te habrá alegrado el día?"

-"Nada alegra más mi día que fastidiarte a ti Momo senpai!" – había que admitir que me gustaba estar con Momo así a veces el fuera algo molesto. Entre los dos compartíamos más que una afición por el deporte, algo más que comer sin medida cada vez que podíamos… no sabía que era exactamente pero me gustaba estar cerca de él.

Ya cuando llegamos al colegio Momo estacionó su bicicleta mientras yo corría a mi salón antes que me cerraran la puerta como ya era la costumbre de la profesora. No se por que pero a veces las clases se me hacían menos llevaderas y no sabía si era a causa del tema o tal vez de mi humor. En la clase de este día yo sabía que era un tema por demás aburrido y cuando lo había llevado en América me había dormido en toda la explicación. Las letras no eran lo mió y la historia era algo que había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo y que lo entendiera o no, no le importaría a nadie de la época aquella donde no había una raqueta decente con la cual jugar. Pero lo extraño para mi fue que no me dormí… y no por que la clase hubiera estado entretenida o interesante… no… mis ojos habían encontrado una distracción en el pasadizo de la escuela.

Si bien yo había logrado cruzar la puerta antes que la campana tocara y estaba gozando de un cómodo asiento mientras la profesora se gastaba en hacer que le prestará atención… Momo no había corrido con la misma suerte. Ahora el estaba parado en medio del pasillo esperando a que alguien le abriera la puerta para poder sentarse. Pero lo gracioso no era verlo castigado ahí afuera…. Lo gracioso era verlo tratar de comer algo de su almuerzo parado sin ser detectado por la profesora que de cuando en cuando lo miraba para ver que hacía… al parecer ya sabía las tendencias de Momo a la hora de comer a deshoras.

-"Echizen!" – un fuerte golpe contra mi carpeta me saco del trance. Al parecer la profesora al fin se había dado cuenta que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo su clase y que jamás en lo que había estado en ese colegio le había prestado una completa atención más allá de mi mirada vacía cada vez que me miraba a los ojos. Ella ya sabía que su clase era aburrida y nada le costaba ver la manera de aligerarla un poco… no era mi culpa… al menos no por esa parte… - "Que tanto estas mirando ahí afuera? La clase esta aquí adentro y los temas para el siguiente examen están en la pizarra que esta frente a tu carpeta!" – que más podía decir?

-"Lo lamento" – esas fueron mis únicas disculpas pero al parecer no fueron suficientes para ella. Al parecer ella tampoco estaba de buen humor después de todo y de un solo grito me mandó a hacerle compañía a Momo afuera del salón.

-"Hahahaha… te quedaste dormido otra vez?"

-"Si no te cuidas la profesora te pescara comiendo en el pasillo… eres demasiado obvio Momo senpai!" – me daban ganas de recostarme contra la pared pero si la profesora me llegaba a ver sería doble grito así que trate de permanecer parado sobre mis dos piernas.

-"Bueno Echizen… sabes cuanto falta para que termine la clase? Ya tengo ganas de sentarme"

-"Deben faltar como quince minutos más" – di un bostezo mientras tapaba mi boca con la mano. Este tipo de castigos eran agotadores pero eran más divertidos que estar adentro de esa clase de Historia, ya después Horio me pasaría sus apuntes para ponerme al día. – "Momo… que haces?" – Momo se había sobre sentado mientras buscaba algo en su maleta.

-"Busco unos caramelos que compre ayer… quieres?"

-"SI los llegas a encontrar si" – Momo encontró sus caramelos y me paso la cajita.

-"Quédate con esa caja… yo tengo otra aquí!" – y me mostró la suya. Eran unos caramelos que parecían cristales. Difíciles de romper con los dientes lo que garantizaba que durarían en tu boca. Yo personalmente tenía la mala costumbre, así como tantas otras de morder el caramelo apenas lo ponía en mi boca. Los caramelos no me duraban mucho y tenía que gastar más comprando por montones pero estos caramelos me daban miedo morderlos.

Ya para cuando acabo la clase cada uno entro a su salón. La profesora de historia me amenazó con mandarme con el director la próxima vez pero aún así tendría que cumplir condena después de clases en detención con ella. Eso me cogió desprevenido por que nunca antes ella me había puesto una detención… pasar una tarde castigado significaba perderme la practica de la tarde… tendría que avisarle al capitán que no podría asistir… se iban a enojar conmigo.

Pero hoy no era mi día. Después de la clase de Historia venía la de ingles. Esta clase no me aburría tanto por que era algo que para mi era tan normal como respirar y quizá por eso mismo me permitía distraerme con todo lo que pudiera o en su defecto dormir. El profesor de inglés sabía que yo era un caso perdido para él por que nunca le presté atención así que él mismo ideo un plan para tenerme despierto… me nombró su secretario.

Ahora el pasaba toda la clase recorriendo el salón buscando gente que quisiera dormir tanto como yo mientras me pedía que escribiera la pizarra con todo lo que el decía. Al principio no me pareció tan malo pero después las piernas me comenzaban a pedir descanso por que estar dos horas parado escribiendo era agotador, más que una practica con Inui y sus jugos bomba al costado.

Ya para el descanso lo único que quería era no volver a caminar nunca más. Me fui a echar encima de mi carpeta esperando que el siguiente carcelero entrara al salón para no dejarme dormir. Horio trato de revivirme en vano hasta que entro Momo con un cargamento de golosinas en sus brazos… al toque levanté mi cabeza a la vez que me extendía una Ponta.

-"Justo… me moría de sed!" – abrí la lata y me la tome lo más rápido que pude.

-"Vaya que tenías sed… pero no te la tomes tan rápido que te puedes atorar… tranquilo"

-"Si… más bien Momo… podrías avisarle al capitán que no podré ir a la practica de hoy? La profesora de Historia me castigo y tengo detención hasta no se que hora"

-"Ya veo… le diré. Y a la hora de salida vamos a comer como siempre? Yo invitó por que mi abuela me ha enviado dinero"

-"Suena fabuloso! Espérame para ir juntos entonces!" – la campana sonó y Momo cruzó el pasillo para ir a su salón mientras yo me paraba para botar la lata en la basura.

Las clases continuaron y para la hora del almuerzo fue Oishi quien entró a mi salón.

-"Momo dice que no podrás venir hoy a la practica… es verdad eso?"

-"Si Oishi senpai… la profesora de Historia me dio detención por no prestarle atención en clase" - Oishi puso una cara de cómo 'ya me lo esperaba' – "Bueno, trata de dormir bien en tu casa para que no te vuelvan a castigar… estamos cerca de las Distritales y tenemos que practicar si queremos ganar"

-"Oishi! Te buscan en tu salón!" – Eiji entró saltando y comenzó a jalar a Oishi – "Nya! Apúrate!"

-"Ya voy! Nos vemos después Echizen!"

-"Bye ochibi!" – se despidió Eiji.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No había nada más horrible que estar encerrado en un salón mientras los demás jugaban afuera. A juzgar por todos los chicos que estaban ahí no era el único que se había quedado dormido o no habrían prestado atención a las clases?

Nunca me habían puesto una detención… pero el estar aquí me daba ganas de haberme quedado despierto. Nadie hablaba y nadie hacía nada… algunos aprovechaban en avanzar las tareas otros simplemente miraban la pizarra quien sabe alucinando que cosas. Uno podía hacer en detención lo que quisiese menos dormir… justo lo que yo quería hacer.

Terminado el castigo salí lo más rápido que pude a buscar al equipo pero era tan tarde que ya no había nadie en las canchas y ahora todos estaban casi listos para irse a sus casas. Pensé que tendría que regresarme solo a mi casa por que no vi a Momo… me había abandonado el desgraciado…

-"Nya ochibi…. Momo te esta esperando en las bicicletas… no se a donde me dijo que se iban a ir…"

-"A las hamburguesas!" – no se había olvidado de mi entonces…. Sonreí una vez más – "Gracias Kikumaru senpai!" – y me fui corriendo a buscar a Momo.

Eiji tenía razón… Momo ya tenía la bicicleta desenganchada y estaba apoyado en ella esperándome para ir a comer. No sabía si el haber estado sentado en el salón como un hongo había aumentado mi apetito o el simple hecho de querer hacer algo ya que no había hecho ejercicios hoy.

-"Apúrate y sube a la bicicleta que sino el lugar se llenara de gente y tendremos que hacer cola!" – acaté la orden como nunca y me subí como siempre lo hacía en la parte de atrás cogiéndolo de los hombros con mis pies puestos a cada lado de la bicicleta – "Bájate de ahí, hoy tienes que viajar adelante por que la rueda de atrás me esta dando problemas… creo que la tendré que cambiar el fin de semana"

-"Pero yo…" – no estaba tan gordo como para desinflarle las ruedas de la bicicleta…

-"Apúrate o llegaremos tarde!" – una vez más me estaba metiendo apuro y no sabía por que hoy estaba demasiado complaciente con él. Le hice caso y con algo de fastidio me senté en el fierro que era el enlace entre el asiento y el timón. Me sentía raro ocupando ese lugar pero me sentí más extraño cuando sus brazos se pusieron a mi lado para sujetar el timón… no pude evitar ponerme un poco rojo por la situación pero creo que cualquiera se hubiera sentido así en mi lugar… no?

Todo el camino fuimos bastante callados hasta que por fin pude bajarme de la bicicleta. Momo puso la plata para pegarnos la comilonaza… hacía tiempo que no habíamos podido regresar a este local a comer como locos por lo mismo que él se había comprado cosas nuevas y yo aún no aprendía a ahorrar y mis papas se empeñaban en no subirme la mesada hasta nuevo aviso.

Pero comimos bien esa tarde casi noche y todo gracias a la generosa abuela de Momo… por que mis papas no podían ser así?

-"En que piensas? De pronto te quedaste callado" – Momo era desagradable cuando hablaba con la boca llena…

-"En que deberías cerrar la boca a la hora que comes… que asco!"

-"Yo pienso que callado eres más simpático que cuando te pones en ese plan de fastidioso empedernido!" – me dijo algo molesto por lo que acababa de decirle.

-"Solo te recordé que no puedes hablar con la boca llena! Y yo no soy un fastidioso empedernido!"

-"Tienes razón… solo lo eres cuando hablas… pero felizmente hablas poco por que sino sería difícil soportarte" – su último comentario no me agradó... – "Vamos no te enojes… tienes que admitir que es verdad. Vamos sonríe un poco!" – con sus manos llenas de grasa me toco la cara y con los dedos estiró la comisura de mi boca tratando de formar una sonrisa que jamás iba a salir…

-"Mejor lo dejamos aquí… no me quiero enojar más" – traté de serenarme

-"La verdad no veo el motivo por el que te podrías enojar… te he dicho la verdad… a veces eres un poco fastidioso, grosero, mal educado y careces de respeto a los demás…" - me dijo mientras seguía arrasando con su bandeja… por mi parte el hambre se me había quitado por completo.

-"Si tan malo soy por que me hablan? Si no les agrado del todo entonces por que me hablan?" – me paré de la mesa del lugar agarrando mis cosas para irme. Todo había estado muy bien y de pronto todo se fue al diablo. – "Pensé que eras mi amigo…"

No pensé bien las cosas creo pero tampoco me iba a quedar ahí esperando a que me siguiera tratando así. Yo podía ser muy fastidioso como él decía pero si había algo que yo no soportaba era que me trataran mal… todo menos eso.

Yo traté de caminar tranquilo a mi casa y serenarme por que si mi papá me veía en este estado era seguro que me iba a fastidiar más de lo que ya estaba. Pero a medida que me serenaba noté algo… sentía como que alguien me venía siguiendo y por las dos veces que voltee no era nadie conocido, mucho menos era Momo para pedirme disculpas. Aceleré el paso para llegar más rápido a mi casa y tratar de olvidarme de todo, después de todo había sido una mala idea salir a comer con Momo después de tiempo.

Llegué a mi casa en menos tiempo del que había pensado. No sé por que pero durante todo el camino sentí algo de miedo… habría sido mi imaginación? No podía ser… para mi era raro caminar por mi ruta normal y sentir como una especie de escalofrío por toda mi espalda… nunca me había sentido así… salvo las veces que la gente me veía mal por que le había ganado en campeonatos a sus hijos pero eso en medio de todo era normal, no podía pedir que me apoyaran si tenían hijos con menos capacidad en el tenis y participaban en ese campeonato.

Entre a mi casa y para variar toda mi familia ya estaba sentada en la sala esperando a que llegara.

-"Ryoma chan… la comida ya esta casi lista… si vas a ir a tu cuarto no demores mucho por que se va a enfriar…"

-"No tengo hambre ahora… me voy a dormir"

-"Que! Como que vas a dormir!"

-"Que tan difícil de entender es eso oyaji? Tengo sueño me voy a dormir!"

-"Ryoma, esa no es manera de contestarle a tu papá"

-"Mamá en verdad estoy cansado, puedo irme a dormir?" – con mi mamá no podía pelear como lo hacía con mi papá pero hoy tenía esas ganas locas de pelear con ella también.

-"Lo siento pero no te puedo autorizar que duermas tan temprano. Ni siquiera has hecho las tareas!"

-"SI las hice… hoy me castigaron y use ese tiempo para hacerlas… puedo irme a dormir!"

-"Que!" – mi papá grito – "Como que te castigaron? Que hiciste enano?"

-"No presté atención en clases"

-"Ósea que no has jugado hoy? Por que no jugamos un poquito…?" – el tenía ganas de jugar pero yo no.

-"Hasta mañana" – subí a mi cuarto y lo primero que hice fue tirarme a mi cama. No sabía si lo que me había dicho Momo era verdad o no pero algo de cierto debía de tener. Algunas personas me habían dicho que tenía malos modales pero también no tomaban en cuenta que yo venía de otro país y lo que era vetado acá en América era algo propio de un chico que no se dejaba pisotear.

Quizás en el lapso que no me había dejado pisotear por nadie yo sin querer había pisoteado a otras personas… tenía que reconocer que había disfrutado haciéndolo pero a veces lo hacía sin darme cuenta… creo que era una mala costumbre mía pero eso también ya era una parte de mí y sería difícil de cambiar.

Me senté en la cama para acariciar a Karupin quien había entrado justo antes que cerrara mi puerta.

-"Tu crees que soy grosero?" – no sabía como interpretar esta vez su maullido por que ni bien lo hizo salto de mis brazos y se froto en mi espalda. Alguien toco la puerta de mi cuarto pero no respondí… ante mi negativa fue Nanako la que entró.

-"Ryoma chan… te sientes mal?"

-"Tu crees que soy irrespetuoso?" – se quedo pensando un rato hasta que me sonrió de nuevo…

-"Ryoma chan tu eres un chico muy lindo y dulce cuando te pones en se plan pero según las costumbres de este país no eres un ejemplo a seguir por los más chiquitos, sin embargo que eso es lo que le atrae a la mayoría de ti… a veces respondes de una manera que haces las cosas muy obvias sabes?"

-"Entonces si soy un irrespetuoso, grosero, mal educado y todo eso?"

-"Yo creo que ese es tu encanto!" - no sabía si tomarlo como un cumplido o no. – "Te traje tu comida por si te da hambre más tarde y no te encuentres con mi tío abajo… creo que planea fastidiarte un poco a penas te vea… quizá deberías descansar un poco"

-"Gracias…"

-"Ves? Quien dice que eres grosero? Sabes decir gracias…. Eso es bueno" - solo me reí un poco… quizás fui demasiado melodramático y exagere demasiado… mañana le pediría disculpas a Momo y si podía trataría de cambiar…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano. No había dormido muy bien, es más no había dormido casi nada pensando a cuanta gente había podido fastidiar en toda mi vida. Pero apenas me moví de la cama para empezar a alistarme me comenzó a doler la cabeza… anteriormente me había dolido fuerte pero esta vez el dolor era mayor y no lo podía calmar… quizá me había movido muy rápido a la hora de pararme… quizá sería por la mala noche o por que en medio de todo me sentía medio tenso, después de todo tenía un examen de matemáticas en la tarde.

No me importo el dolor de cabeza, nunca me lo había tomado en serio así que me levanté y comencé a prepararme para ir al colegio como siempre. Baje a tomar mi desayuno bajando los escalones con cuidado por que curiosamente los veía borrosos. Mi prima y mi mamá se sorprendieron de verme despierto tan temprano, vestido y listo para irme al colegio.

-"Seguro que es por que ayer te acostaste temprano… verdad?" – Nanako siempre estaba feliz en la mañana. La comida olía muy bien pero el desayuno este día era algo bastante sencillo para mí ya que me había levantado temprano. Mientras esperaba mis tostadas jugaba con la botella de leche poniéndomela al costado de mi ojo derecho para apaciguar el dolor…

-"Te duele la cabeza cariño?" – mi mamá automáticamente puso su mano en mi frente para ver mi temperatura - "Estas fresco, no tienes fiebre… te sientes mal?"

-"Solo me duele un poquito la cabeza pero no es nada"

-"No quieres quedarte a descansar hoy en casa?" – era una oferta tentadora pero después recordé algo.

-"No puedo… tengo examen de Matemáticas en la tarde y no puedo faltar" - en parte era eso pero también quería disculparme con Momo por lo sucedido ayer. Mi mamá por otro lado no parecía muy convencida en dejarme ir.

-"Quieres que te lleve? Salgo dentro de un rato… quizá hoy puedas llegar a tiempo en vez de esperar a tu amigo… ayer paso tarde"

-"Esta bien" – me tome de un sorbo la leche y cogí mis tostadas para el camino. Me subí al carro con mi maleta a esperar a que mi mamá cogiera el maletín y me llevara al colegio.

En el camino los dos fuimos en silencio, no recordaba haber hablado mucho con mi mamá ahora ultimo. Recosté mi cabeza contra la puerta del carro con mi cara apoyada en la ventana… de alguna manera la presión y el frío que tocaba mi cabeza lograba calmar milagrosamente el dolor.

-"Ya estamos llegando al colegio… estas seguro que no quieres quedarte en casa? Aún te puedo llevar… te quedarías todo el día con tu papá por que tu prima tiene clases hoy casi todo el día"

-"No, esta bien. No me duele mucho es solo la manía que tengo de pegar mi cara contra la ventana… es cómodo para dormir"

-"No lo decía por eso… En fin, espero que me llames cualquier cosa al celular y trata de no dormir en clases hoy… no quiero saber que te dieron detención otra vez" – sonreí tratando de calmarla y baje del carro. El dolor volvió con más fuerza apenas deje la comodidad de la ventana.

Caminé despacio hasta mi salón. Era la primera vez en mi vida que veía al colegio tan vacío, la mayoría recién debía estar saliendo de sus casas y si no me fallaba el calculo Momo recién debía estar terminando de alistarse y saldría corriendo a recogerme a mi casa… se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando se diera cuenta que yo ya había salido.

Reír internamente dolía un poco pero no lo suficiente como para dejarme morir. Fui el primero en llegar a mi salón. Era un poco extraño ver a la gente entrar al salón pero también era más extraño para ellos llegar y encontrarme sentado esperando a que ellos llegaran. Había algunos que no podían disimular sus caras de la impresión y otros simplemente ofrecían una sonrisa de cortes incredulidad.

Pero la espera a que las clases empezaran fue larga, si me ponía analizar me gustaba más llegar con la hora que temprano. Era aburrido entretenerme y mi cabeza no me ayudaba mucho a eso. Todo el rato estuve con mi cabeza entre mis brazos mirando la puerta para ver en que momento llegaba Momo pero sonó la campana y él no llego. Le habría pasado algo? De repente se había quedado dormido y llegaría más tarde o quizá se había sentido mal y simplemente no había salido de su casa… tantas cosas habían podido pasar…

Fue recién a la mitad de la primera hora que lo vi llegar al salón. Ni se molesto en tocar la puerta de su salón para que la abrieran, solo se quedó parado recobrando el aliento junto a la puerta. Era extraño verlo en este momento… si cerraba mis ojos podía escuchar su respiración rápida o sería solo mi imaginación?

Cuando volví a abrir mis ojos él me estaba mirando pero tenía la impresión que no estaba de buen humor hoy. Después de unos segundos me desvió la mirada y prefirió mirar sus zapatos. No entendía por que estaba enojado ahora, no creía tener la culpa que se hubiera levantado tarde y tampoco podía enojarse conmigo tan temprano por que hasta ahora no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él como para decirle alguna de mis típicas idioteces… que podría ser? Estaría enojado por lo de ayer? No tendría por que por que en todo momento el me dejo bien en claro que el problema era yo y no él…

No podía hacer nada para cambiarle la cara por que estaba en clase… salvo que viera la manera de salir... La única manera sería pedir permiso para el baño pero si me negaban el permiso no habría otra manera legar de salir y al decir legal me refiero a salir sin problemas ni complicaciones del salón…

-"Profesor…" – apenas me pare para pedir permiso me comenzó a doler la cabeza tan fuerte que tuve de nuevo que hacer presión en mi ojo.

-"Te sientes bien?"

-"Me duele la cabeza… quería pedirle permiso para ir a la enfermería… puedo?"

-"Esta bien, ve. Pero no necesitas que alguien te acompañe? Puedes ir solo?"

-"Si, no hay problema" - me pare y con cuidado de no moverme demasiado salí del salón.

Afuera del salón había más aire del usual y se debía por que las ventanas del pasillo estaban abiertas… pero el aire no era lo único que congelaba el pasillo. Momo tenía que haberme visto salir por la puerta pero por su actitud se veía que no me quería hablar…

-"Estas enojado conmigo por lo de ayer?" – Pero no me contestó – "Hice algo malo? Otra vez fui grosero contigo?" – pero seguía sin contestar mis preguntas y yo no sabía que hacer para lograr que me dijera algo. No estaba acostumbrado a tanta frialdad por parte de Momo, tampoco estaba acostumbrado a hacer hablar a la gente… que más podría hacer? – "Si no me quieres hablar ahora podemos hablar después… ahora me voy a la enfermería…" – pero no me dijo nada… pero sabía que algo de su atención había captado… podía sentir sus ojos en mi espalda a medida que desparecía por el pasillo.

Ya en la enfermería mientras esperaba a que la doctora me alcanzara unas aspirinas me rompía la cabeza tratando de averiguar por que ahora era Momo el grosero que ni siquiera quería hablar conmigo.

-"No quisieras quedarte un rato aquí para descansar? Según lo que me cuentas lo tuyo es una migraña… esos dolores de cabeza son fuertes"

-"No es nada con lo que no pueda vivir… con la pastilla se me va a pasar" – y salí de la enfermería justo para el cambio de clases. Cuando llegué al pasillo me di cuenta que Momo ya había entrado a su salón. No podía hacer nada más que entrar al mío y seguir con mis clases. Sentado ahí a la hora de geografía miraba el pasillo y la pizarra esperando tener la atención de la persona escondida tras un libro al otro lado del pasillo pero sin resultado alguno.

Pero de pronto se me ocurrió una idea… algo arriesgada pero podría tener algún resultado. Me agaché con cuidado y saqué una cajita de caramelos que me había sido entregada el día anterior y la abrí sin hacer ruido. Para mi no era un problema calcular la distancia y la fuerza con la que la tenía que lanzar para llamar la atención de Momo… para mi era pan comido.

Busqué una distracción del profesor que era de ese tipo de profesores que por enseñar a los alumnos era capaz de enterrar su cabeza en el mapa hasta encontrar algo y fue así que se me ocurrió la pregunta…

-"Profesor… podría mostrarme donde esta el río Eufrates?" – el profesor se paró de su asiento con paso lento se acercó a la pizarra donde estaba colgado el planisferio y con sumo cuidado se colocó los lentes y dio la espalda totalmente al salón… esa era mi oportunidad. Me paré sin importarme el dolor y calculé mi disparó… el caramelo voló atravesando el pasillo y pasando a través de algunas cabezas agachadas hasta caerle en la cara a Momo…

Lo siguiente varió entre lo cómico y la mala suerte que parecía acompañarme a veces en mi vida. El caramelo duro le pego directo en el ojo a Momo quien en arranqué de dolor grito en pleno salón… como al parecer Momo no pudo explicar la aparición del caramelo volador en su ojo y luego en su carpeta fue castigado saliendo del salón.

Yo solo había querido llamar su atención pero el asunto se me fue de las manos. Ahora los papeles cambiaron. Podía sentir la mirada asesina de Momo querer llamar mi atención durante lo que quedaba de mi clase de Geografía pero dentro del salón yo también tenía problemas por que por el grito de Momo el profesor me había encontrado parado mirando al pasillo. La solución más rápida que pude encontrar fue decir que me asusté por el grito y mi reacción natural fue únicamente mirar que había pasado… por suerte al final me creyó.

Pero mis problemas recién empezaban. Para la hora del descanso los problemas vinieron directamente a mi carpeta con la entrada de Momo a mi salón. Podía entender que estuviera más enojado que nunca conmigo pero no era él quien me decía que lo mejor era hablar los problemas en vez de resolverlos a la fuerza? Bueno también nunca debí darle crédito a sus palabras por que él nunca había sido capaz de resolver sus asuntos con Kaidoh sempai de una manera decente y sin recurrir a insultos y agresiones físicas como las que yo tuve que soportar en ese momento.

Los gritos que me pego fueron tan fuertes que alguien tuvo que ir corriendo para poner sobre aviso a los profesores mientras algunos de los compañeros de Momo en su salón tratan de hacerle recordar que yo era su amigo y que no había por que tratarme de esa manera. Yo por mi parte no puse ningún tipo de resistencia por que con la fuerza de Momo yo no podía y no había manera de callarlo… yo era después de todo quien lo había metido en problemas… en el fondo sabía que me lo merecía…

-"Que pasa aquí!" – El profesor de Matemáticas fue el primero en llegar a la escena del crimen – "Momoshiro deja en paz a ese alumno!" – Automáticamente las manos de Momo soltaron el cuello de mi saco negro y por fin después de casi diez minutos pude volver a tocar con mis pies el suelo. –"Exijo una explicación!" – pero ninguno de los dos podía dar una explicación a todo esto. – "Si no me van a decir nada entonces vengan conmigo, tendremos una conversación los tres!"

EL profesor de Matemáticas nos llevo al salón de música para aclarar la situación. No me gustaba ventilar mis problemas pero si esta charla podía aclarar en algo lo que estaba pasando hoy entre Momo y yo le estaría eternamente agradecido.

Pero el profesor nos dejo solos en el salón mientras él iba a traer sus cosas. La espera pro el profesor duró una eternidad en silencio sepulcral… pero ninguno de los dos intentó nada hasta que yo no pude más e intente hablar…

-"Momo… me vas a hablar? No entiendo nada!" – tenía que reconocer que me dolía estar peleado con él… con cualquier menos él. Pero antes de que me contestara la pregunta la campana sonó y el profesor volvió a entrar solo para mandarnos de nuevo al salón a clases.

No ocurrió nada en el camino a clases por que justo yo tenía el examen de matemáticas y Momo tenía no se que curso. Ya en el salón la gente estaba curiosa por saber los entre telones de lo que había pasado pero tuvieron que frenarse en las preguntas y los susurros por que el examen no tardo en empezar.

Yo no había estudiado a conciencia para este examen pero siempre para matemáticas había confiado en mi raciocinio y en mi poder recordar las fórmulas matemáticas indicadas… lo último suena bastante tonto si es que la mayoría conoce mi falta de memoria para las caras y nombres pero con los número la cosa era diferente. En fin a medio examen estaba desesperado por que no podía resolver nada de la hoja llena de ecuaciones… me sentía aturdido y la pastilla que me había tomado en la enfermería me daba sueño. No me quedó otra que hacer lo máximo posible y pedirle al profesor permiso para la enfermería… ahora si tenía ganas de dormir en una de esas camas…

-"Pero el examen aún no acaba… no te puedes ir!"

-"En verdad me siento mal… mas temprano ya había ido a la enfermería… es verdad!" – el profesor evaluaba la posibilidad de dejarme ir por enfermedad

-"Por lo menos termina el examen, si lo terminas te dejare ir" – resignado regrese a mi carpeta a terminarlo. Intenté tranquilizarme presionando con la palma de la mano mi ojo que ahora palpitaba como si fuera un corazón.

Tranquilizándome algunas ideas venían a mi mente. No estaba seguro si serían las respuestas correctas pero era algo por lo menos… la palma de mi mano en mi ojo traía algo de inteligencia a mi cerebro y cierta paz mental que obviamente no podía encontrar por el momento en Momo.

Como siempre terminé en tiempo record el examen y tuve permiso para ir a la enfermería. En la enfermería la doctora me cedió una de las camillas y con una pastilla extra me eche a dormir…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Cuando desperté me sentía algo más repuesto pero el dolor era igual de persistente que yo y seguía taladrando mi cabeza. El cielo estaba medio amarillo… no podía evitar pensar que algo me estaba perdiendo…

-"LA PRÁCTICA!" – sin pensarlo dos veces salté de la camilla y cogí mis cosas solo para salir corriendo hacia las canchas. Esta vez no le había dado el aviso a nadie aunque seguro Horio lo había hecho por mí.

Entré corriendo al clube para cambiarme y salir con la misma velocidad hacia las canchas donde el calentamiento que era supervisado por Inui y la entrenadora Ryusaki estaba casi por terminar.

-"Echizen! Veinte vueltas a la cancha y a eso súmale cinco más por llegar tarde!" – empecé a correr sin demora. El capitán no le perdonaba a nadie las tardanzas salvo que tuviera alguna excusa poderosa y la mía de quedarme dormido en la enfermería por varias horas no era la mejor excusa. Mandaría a correr la cuadra a su familia si hacían algo indebido ante sus ojos?

Cuando termine de correr me acerque donde el capitán e Inui estaban parados para preguntar que me tocaba hacer ahora. Inui, quien estaba a cargo del entrenamiento para el torneo tomo la palabra.

-"Bien… según mi ficha a ti te toca jugar con el ganador de la cancha B… pero ese partido aún no termina así que puedes mirar los otros juegos mientras tanto" - acepté eso por que me había quedado sin aliento y me paré al costado de Fuji que miraba el juego de la cancha A que eran Oishi contra Kikumaru sempai. Se me ocurrió mirar contra quien me tocaría jugar en la cancha continua y efectivamente el juego aún no acababa. Caído sempai estaba jugando contra…

-"El juego es para Momoshiro!" – Kawamura sempai era el arbitro de este juego

-"Puedes descansar unos cinco minutos antes de tu siguiente juego contra Echizen" – dijo Inui mientras Momo tomo su toalla y salía de la cancha a tomar agua… en verdad tenía mala suerte.

-"No sería mejor que fueras entrando a la cancha Echizen? Momo no tardará en regresar para su juego" – Fuji tenía una peculiar sonrisa en el rostro mientras Inui y todos los demás empezaban a bordear la cancha donde íbamos a jugar… de pronto tuve la impresión que todos ahí sabía que Momo y yo estábamos peleados… las palabras de Inui acerca de la recaudación de información confirmaron mis sospechas…

Entre a la cancha con mi raqueta roja y mientras esperaba a que Momo hiciera su aparición en la cancha comencé a rascar la raqueta de manera compulsiva…el sonido de las cerdas era tranquilizador.

Ya para cuando entró Momo a la cancha el ambiente se puso más tenso entre todos. Noté que Eiji y Oishi trataban de mirar de reojo nuestro juego que recién iba a comenzar.

El juego empezó con un saqué de Momo que con las justas fui capaz de contestar… venía con bastante fuerza, tanta que cuando respondí me dejo temblando la mano. Todos notaron la hostilidad y pocos se atrevían a dar algún tipo de comentario como 'que los habría hecho pelear' o 'tiene que ser algo serio para que Momo se lo tome tan personal' o 'Momo solo se pelea con Kaidoh… esto es extraño'

No me podía dejar ganar… Empecé a sacar mis armas más efectivas entre ellas el saqué twist. Logré hacer varios puntos pero no los suficientes como para evitar los de Momo. Cuando Momo se concentraba y pegaba con fuerza era casi invencible y hoy tuve la desgracia de jugar contra ese Momo, uno totalmente desconocido para mí.

En resumen Momo me daba las bolas tan fuertes que varias veces mi raqueta salió volando y las pocas veces que pude responderle fue casi inútil. Al final la entrenadora suspendió nuestro juego por que si seguíamos así me iba a lesionar y todos contaban conmigo.

Terminadas las prácticas todos nos fuimos a cambiar pero yo no entré con ellos. La entrenadora me llevo a un lado a vendarme la muñeca que me seguía temblando…

-"No se que le ha pasado a Momo hoy, cualquiera diría que esta en contra de nosotros… será mejor que hable con él!"

-"Debe tener un mal día… no creo que sea nada serio"

No iba a decir nada a nadie simplemente por que ni yo sabía lo que había pasado entre los dos… este pleito fue de un día para otro. Ya en los cambiadores cuando entre no estaba Momo así que en medio de todo me pude cambiar con más calma pero si había algo que no podía evitar eran las preguntas…

-"Echizen… por que te has peleado con Momoshiro?" – Oishi se veía más preocupado que yo a la hora de dar mi examen de Matemáticas.

-"La verdad no lo sé" – conteste simplemente mientras abotonaba mi camisa con torpeza… la entrenadora había ajustado demasiado las vendas.

-"Si no nos lo dices lo averiguaremos por Momo… si nos dices te podríamos ayudar"

-"Si logran averiguarlo me avisan por que yo no sé nada. A propósito como van a lograr que Momo sempai les diga algo? El es terco" – Oishi rió con algo de ingenuidad.

-"Digamos que mandamos a los especialistas de la verdad…" – mire a mi alrededor para averiguar por descarte a quienes habían enviado para conseguir la noticia…

-"Mandaron Kikumaru y a Fuji?" – Fuji era muy persuasivo… trabajaba a cualquiera al miedo y Kikumaru con tal que lo dejara en paz a uno cualquiera era capaz de revelar información. – "Si se enteran de algo me avisan entonces… yo ya me voy a mi casa, la cabeza me sigue doliendo. Nos vemos mañana Oishi sempai" – traté de alejarme del colegio para evitar preguntas. Había dejado a Oishi algo preocupado, en verdad estaba actuando con bastante calma, demasiada para mi gusto pero no había nada que pudiera hacer si Momo se negaba a hablar conmigo… en verdad era un tonto.

Caminé por la calle hasta llegar a la avenida. Había logrado poner a un lado mi dolor de cabeza y el hecho de estar peleado con Momo sin una razón aparente pero el caminar solo hacía mi casa hacía que esas dos cosas se intensificaran. Yo estaban tan ocupado pensando en llegar a mi casa sano y salvo sin que un carro me atropellara que no noté algo fuera de lugar hasta que estuve a tres calles de mi casa. Había un carro que venía siguiéndome… sentía igual que el día anterior… alguien me estaba siguiendo… intenté caminar rápido tal y como también lo hice ayer para llegar a mi casa… esta vez le contaría a mi mamá.

Pasé al lado de un señor que leía un anuncio en la pared… si sucedía algo él me podría ayudar?

-"Chico… tienes hora?" – la pregunta me sacó de cuadro pero yo no había llevado reloj, es más no usaba un reloj.

-"No tengo uno" – así que seguí de largo apresurando el paso hasta que el señor volvió a hablarme

-"Chico…" – paré en seco y voltee lentamente para ver lo que el señor necesitaba esta vez teniendo en mi cabeza presente que si me comportaba bien y si tenía algún problema con ese carro que me venía siguiendo este señor me podría ayudar. Pero el señor no acabo lo que me iba a pedir… le habría dado algún ataque? Me acerqué con algo de miedo, nunca había jugado al buen samaritano, esas cosas eran más propias para Oishi o Kawamura.

-"Le sucede algo señor?" – Traté de verle la cara mientras el señor buscaba apoyo en mi hombro pero después sentí que hacía demasiada presión sobre m hombro… - "Auch!" – pero ya era demasiado tarde. En una maniobra rápida el señor tomó mi muñeca y doblo mi brazo detrás de mi espalda… simplemente no me pude mover.

El carro que me venía siguiendo se cuadro a nuestro costado y del carro bajaron dos personas más que me quitaron la maleta y la tiraron a un lado de la calle mientras uno veía si alguien venía por la calle y el otro intentaba meterme a empujones al carro.

-"Ahí viene alguien en bicicleta… creo que es su amigo!" – alguien en bicicleta?...

-"Momo!" – pero para mi era tarde por que el señor me levantó en peso y me lanzó a la parte trasera del carro a la vez que uno de sus hombre se subía conmigo. Traté de sentarme rápido para llamar la atención de Momo por la ventana del carro. El señor y el hombre que se quedo afuera tumbaron a Momo de la bicicleta – "MOMO!" – El hombre que me hacía compañía dentro del carro no me dejaba salir ni moverme.

-"Calla al mocoso!" – grito el conductor

-"Momo! No! Déjenme en paz!" – No podía ayudar a Momo quien me necesitaba allá afuera del carro por que era yo quien necesitaba más ayuda en ese momento. Entre el conductor y el otro hombre del carro trataban de sujetar mis manos y a la vez evitar ciertas patadas a lugares estratégicos. Había vencido en mi lucha dentro del carro y cuando estuve listo para bajar subió el otro hombre cerrándome el paso y el señor que había sido el señuelo… el carro arrancó conmigo adentro.

-"Bienvenido a bordo Ryoma chan…" – por primera vez veía bien al conductor de la camioneta… su rostro no me era para nada familiar, mucho menos su voz pero por el tono podía suponer que no me esperaba nada bueno.

**TBC**

Bueno, si se dan cuenta ahí hay una relación medio especial entre Momo y Ryoma… veré como la desaparezco o la hago más notaria dependiendo de la cantidad de reviews que reciba para este capítulo.

Creo que estoy haciendo muchas cosas y no estoy acabando ninguna pero tengo una razón. Si no lo hago ahora no lo hago nunca. Las historias que empecé de todas maneras planeo terminarlas… Puppet esta apunto de acabar así que sría mi prmira historia de POT terminada. Jinx aún no escribo el siguiente capítulo… estoy dudando mucho en hacer esa historia por lo mismo que nunca había escrito en ese genero… para mí es bastante raro. Y Smiling Facade… supuse que tendría más reviews pero no importa… en esa historia estoy esperando algo de inspiración y paciencia… espero que llegue pronto. Alguien lee la sección en ingles? Alguien quiere ser mi beta para mi historia que tiene problemas de ortografia y gramática? Si no se animan de todas maneras los invito a leerla… se llama Puzzle… todavía tiene solo un capítulo UU

Otra cosa mas… alguien de aquí lee Hunter x Hunter? Tengo una buena idea para un fic ahí… pero primero terminaré con Puppet… lo que me recuerda que estoy atrasada con Digimon… Ahhhhhhh! Necesito mi laptop de vuelta! Con mi laptop avanzo más rápido, me viene mas inspiración y no me distraigo tanto! . 

Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta nueva historia y me brinden su apoyo con reviews. Acuérdense que todo tipo de comentario es bien recibido así sea insulto felicitación o pelotazo.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Think again

Bueno… después de leer todos los reviews (gracias por los comentario!) he llegado a la decisión de hacer un…. Momoryo! http/ no en verdad haré el momoryo…pero aún no estoy muy segura que rumbo tomara así que de todas maneras espero sus opiniones con cada capítulo para ver que cosas se pueden mejorar y si tienen alguna duda aclararla. El capítulo de ahora esta más tirado a la perspectiva de Momo acerca del problema… una perspectiva medio rara por que estamos hablando de Momo XD

Bueno seguro pondré mas comentarios al final del capítulo así que vamos a la historia!

**Manners**

**Capítulo 2: Think again**

Estaba acostumbrado a acabar el colegio y salir a comer con Ryoma al Mc Donald's. Siempre invitaba yo por que como soy el mayor de los dos es mi responsabilidad velar por su bienestar así casi siempre me cueste la mesada entera. La verdad no me importaba gastar la plata en él por que siempre es divertido comer acompañado.

Pero esta vez estaba enojado con él y a cambio de su compañía tenía dos demasiado fastidiosas… Fuji y Kikumaru sempai. Sabía que los dos querían que les comentara mi problema pero yo no quería comentarlo esta vez… pero ellos eran bien tercos y no aceptaban un no por respuesta…

Una vez que llegamos al establecimiento pedí mi orden mientras ellos buscaban un sitio para sentarnos. Cuando yo llegué con mi pedido ellos estaban demasiado sonrientes… como si tramaran algo en contra mía. Me senté y mordí una de mis hamburguesas con cólera mientras ellos dos tenían una conversación silenciosa…. Con que clase de plan me vendrían ahora?

-"Neeee… Momo-chan… dinos de una vez lo que queremos saber" – Fuji se sentó a mi derecha esperando a que le contestara mientras Kikumaru agarraba mi silla para que no pudiera escapar… lo tenían todo planeado.

-"Por que creen que les voy a contar a ustedes? Seguro los mando Ryoma… si quiere hablar que me busque…"

-"Nyaaaa que tonto eres Momo! Ochibi no nos ha mandado a preguntarte nada! Además de tonto eres malo por que no te importó que se sintiera mal para hacerle doler el brazo!"

-"Si se sentía mal no debió ir a las prácticas… es más debió quedarse en casa… en América bien lejos de mí!" – Entre Kikumaru y Fuji se miraron… tenían caras como que habían descubierto oro o algo por el estilo…

-"Neeee Momo-chan… a ti te gusta Echizen?" – no tenía por que responder esa pregunta… no me podían obligar…

-"Nyaaaaa con razón! Espera que se lo contemos al ochibi! Tu que crees que dirá Fujiko?" – Kikumaru se puso demasiado saltarín

-"YO no he dicho nada de eso… es más, eso no es cierto!" – pero ellos parecían no prestarme atención…

-"Pues, la verdad no estoy seguro… pero quizá el sienta lo mismo… pero no hay nada mejor que ver la cara de sorpresa… por que no agarras tus cosas Eiji y nos vamos a buscarlo a su casa?"

-"Esperen! Eso no es cierto!"

-"El que calla otorga Momo-chan!" – Fuji se rió en mi cara y se paro para coger sus cosas por que Eiji lo estaba apurando ya desde la puerta.

-"Esta bien! Les diré pero no vayan a verlo" – eran demasiado persuasivos y era muy difícil dejar de hacerles caso. Cuando me volví a sentar para terminar de comer y contarles todo me di cuenta que ellos ya se habían acomodado y Fuji había cogido una de mis hamburguesas para escuchar mi relato mientras que Kikumaru regresaba de la barra de atención con un vaso de jugo grande y se acomodaba bien al costado de mi asiento. – "Que quieren saber?"

-"Por que te peleaste con él" – Fuji le dio un mordisco a mi hamburguesa si sorbía algo de mi gaseosa.

-"Por que lo trataste mal en la práctica?" – Salto Kikumaru en su asiento.

-"Por que no querías hablar con él cuando te pregunto en el pasillo por que estabas enojado con él?" – volvió Fuji con otra pregunta más que no sabía de donde la había sacado.

-"Por que le gritaste y le pegaste en el receso? Me dijeron que tuvieron que venir a separarlos? No tenías por que pegarle nya!"

-"QUE! Yo en ningún momento le pegué. SI Echizen esta diciendo esas cosas entonces nunca más le volveré a hablar!"

-"Eso es lo que se dice en los pasillos aunque Inui nos dijo que al parecer si habías recurrido a la violencia pero le faltaba recabar más información" – Eso sonaba bastante lógico… pero en la boca de Fuji sonaba como si en verdad lo hubieran creído.

-"Yo solo fui y le grité… quizá lo agarré con fuerza… pero no le pegué… yo nunca le pegaría!"

-"Y lo de las prácticas? Nya…. Momo eres un mentiroso!" – no le había pegado directamente pero si tenía que admitir que le había dado con toda la cólera que tenía en ese momento.

-"Es que… lo que pasa es que ustedes están de su lado y no saben mi versión… estoy seguro que ustedes también se enojarían!" – intenté que se pusieran un poco de mi lado… no era justo que Echizen tuviera tantos abogados en su defensa y yo ninguno, así yo quedaba como el malo de la película cuando también había sido afectado.

-"Y por que no nos cuentas tu versión… seguro tendrás una buena excusa… verdad Momo?"

-"Si Momo por que no es justo que lo trates mal en especial si estaba enfermo y quería hablar contigo!" – habría oído bien? Echizen estaba enfermo? Pensé que el comentario que me habían hecho antes era para hacerme sentir culpable y que les contase todo.

-"Yo no sabía que estaba enfermo…"

-"Y por que crees que salió del salón para hablar contigo?"

-"Pues para salir como siempre lo hace para irse a dormir al techo… yo no sabía que estaba enfermo! Que tiene?" – Una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en la cara de Fuji

-"Salió para hablar contigo pero el motivo de su salida era ir a la enfermería. Según la información que obtuvo Inui con la enfermera de la escuela Echizen tenía un dolor de cabeza fuerte… tipo migraña" – No sabía como era que Inui se enteraba de esos pequeños detalles, lo sacaría de casualidad o simplemente tendría cámaras por todos lados esperando captar pequeñas informaciones de todos? – "En fin Momo dinos por que no querías hablarle en ese momento" – ni yo lo recordaba bien ahora, mi cabeza estaba recorriendo todos los desplantes que le había hecho durante todo el día y teniendo en cuenta algunas de mis actitudes me sentía como un canalla.

-"Yo… yo… yo hable con él en la tarde de ayer y le dije algunas cosas… él se enojo a pesar que lo que le había dicho era verdad y se fue dejándome con todo lo que le había comprado aquí en esta misma mesa! Gaste toda la plata que me había enviado mi abuela en él y ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de agradecérmelo!"

-"Y por eso nomás te enojaste con él? Nyaaa Momo tu sabes que Echizen se ofende rápido y si estaba enojado no te iba a agradecer nada!"

-"Por eso fue que le dije que era una mal educado…"

-"Le dijiste eso?" – Fuji parecía sorprendido

-"SI, también le dije que era grasero, irrespetuoso y no se que tantas cosas más" – Ahora Kikumaru era quien sorbía su jugo cuando este ya se le había acabado. – "Pero no es lo único! Hoy cuando fui a recogerlo perdí un montón de tiempo llevando la bicicleta para su casa para ir juntos como todos los días pero él ya no estaba! No me había dicho nada seguro para que llegara tarde! Tampoco me dejo encargado nada con nadie y estuve esperándolo en la puerta de su casa hasta que su prima por suerte salió y me dijo que se había ido con su mamá temprano y ya debía estar allá! Me hizo perder mi tiempo y por su culpa llegué tarde, por su culpa casi me castigan en clase cuando me tiro un caramelo duro directo a mi hijo! O sea me hizo doler y encima por eso me botaron de mi salón! Como quieren que no me enoje con él!" – Nunca había hablado tan rápido en mi vida! Tampoco pude creer todo el mal día que había pasado por culpa de Echizen y tampoco podía creer que el tonto ese hubiera asistido al colegio si se sentía mal… en que estaba pensando!

-"Bueno… Momo y ahora que planeas hacer?"

-"Yo nada… él es el que tiene que pedirme disculpas ya que por su culpa estuve metido en un montón de problemas!"

-"Nyaaaa, Momo tu no entiendes nada no? Ochibi estuvo tratando de hablar contigo durante todo el día y tu no le hiciste caso! El también estuvo metido en varios líos para que le hicieras caso pero tú no le prestabas atención!" – Kikumaru se estaba emocionando en la conversación y sin notarlo poco a poco iba alzando la voz… si seguía así todos los del restaurante se darían cuenta que me había peleado con alguien.

-"Kikumaru sempai podrías bajar la voz? Aún no te oyen en Francia!"

-"Nyaaaa! Fuji has visto? Este Momo quiere callarme, a mí que soy su superior! Es eso una falta de respeto o no?"

-"Es una clara falta de respeto… eres muy grosero, irrespetuoso, malcriado… y todo lo demás que le dijiste a Echizen" – Ok… no necesitaba ser un genio para entender el punto pero aún así el enojo no se me iba. Comprendía que había estado mal al ignorarlo.

-"Así ustedes digan eso no planeo perdonarlo hasta que él no venga a pedírmelo!"

-"Nyaaaa Momo estas siendo muy terco!" – Kikumaru tenía la impresión que si me gritaba las verdades a la oreja yo le iba a hacer caso, pero la verdad se necesitaba algo más poderoso que eso para hacerme cambiar de opinión… algo como lo que hizo Fuji quien se acercó a mi oído a susurrarme algo más…

-"Momo piensa con cuidado. Si no lo perdonas él va a estar muy triste. Tú eres él único al que él considera su mejor amigo… si no lo perdonas eso significaría que estaría tan mal que no jugaría bien y tu sabes que el tenis es lo único que lo anima… imagínate que te haría Tezuka si por eso no llegamos a la final? Lo mínimo que te daría serían unas cien vueltas y un jarrón lleno de la última invención de Inui. Ryoma también buscaría un par de brazos donde llorar y como esta peleado contigo no serán los tuyos… la mayoría de veces las personas suelen encontrar a sus parejas… no has visto las películas acaso? Si no te apuras en hablar con él te va a dejar por otro…" – esas palabras sonaron como eco en mi cabeza… Yo también consideraba a ese enano cabeza dura como mi mejor amigo… nunca había sentido esto por nadie… en verdad sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida y que con él nunca me aburriría… pero era lógico? – "Momo que esperas!" – Fuji me movió la silla y me dio un empujón para salir del trance en el que me hallaba. Kikumaru sempai por otra parte gozaba con la escena pero a su vez a empujones me conducía hasta donde había dejado parqueada mi bicicleta.

-"Nya Momo dale nuestros saludos a ochibi cuando lo veas y le pidas disculpas!"

-"Momo… dale un beso de nuestra parte si?" – Fuji se reía y yo recién me daba cuenta que ya estaba sentado en la bicicleta empezando a pedalear rumbo a casa y sin haber acabado lo que me había comprado… - "No te preocupes por tus hamburguesas nosotros nos las comeremos!"

De que manera podría haber reaccionado? Ya estaba trepado en las dos ruedas y no podría regresar por que sino entre los dos me fastidiarían hasta volver a salir. Por otra parte si sabía que había hecho mal… estaba preocupado por lo que me habían dicho ellos dos… sobre su dolor de cabeza… según mi mamá esas cosas muchas veces terminan en fiebre… estaría enfermo seguro y el muy sonso había ido al colegio!

Por que habría ido en verdad? Yo me hubiera quedado descansando en casa… era lo más lógico y lo que la mayoría de gente común haría pero no… Estábamos hablando de Ryoma y el no era para nada común. El era especial en más de un aspecto empezando por su grandiosa habilidad para jugar tenis y meterse en problemas por su gran boca.

Su gran boca y su habilidad eran lo que había hecho que lo conociera. Yo le había salvado el pellejo aquella vez además de alimentarlo cada vez que tenía dinero de sobra en el bolsillo. Nos habíamos ido junto con los demás a campamentos, excursiones, eventos, torneos, campeonatos; habíamos pasado por más de una aventura y habíamos compartido cuarto cada vez que salíamos lejos de casa.

Nuestras conversaciones no eran de ningún tema en especial más que cosas que nos pasaban durante el día o opiniones de las prácticas. A veces comentábamos de Kaidoh y de lo gracioso que era molestarlo aparte del típico sonido que este solía soltar. Estar todo un día sin mantener una conversación como esas con él no era la vida a la cual ya me había acostumbrado.

Pero yo sabía como había sido mi vida antes que él pero nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle como había sido la suya… quizás el tenía otro tipo de costumbres allá en América donde solía vivir. Quizás lo había juzgado mal… me fui de boca pero las costumbres que tenía él no eran apropiadas para donde ahora estaba viviendo y si no se lo decía yo que era su amigo entonces nadie se lo iba a decir.

Para buscar a Ryoma tuve que tomar nuestro camino acostumbrado e ir un poco más lento de lo usual por algunas calles para ver si lo encontraba por ahí pero no lo ví. Pensando en que estaría más adelantado seguí mi camino con un poco más de velocidad. A veces las luces del semáforo detenían mi marcha, solo esperaba encontrarlo antes que entrara a su casa por que si pasaba aquello de repente no querría hablarme o se negaría a verme.

Mi vida sin él no había sido perfecta pero tampoco mala… Mi vida más que todo transcurría en ir al colegio, asistir a las prácticas, regresar a casa, hacer mis tareas y dormir para levantarme temprano para el día siguiente. En mi casa tenía un par de hermanas a quien cuidar pero no era lo mismo que tener un hermano con quien compartir cosas… las hermanas menores no eran para eso por que según mi papá a veces soy muy tosco y les hago doler… todo sin querer. Pero Ryoma no era como un hermano para mí aunque al principio sentí que lo era…

No, definitivamente él era algo más que eso pero no sabía que. Era algo más que un amigo… era alguien con quien había compartido muchas cosas y si algo malo le llegara a pasar sería por mi culpa, por que no lo había cuidado como lo habría tenido que hacer… por no ser un buen sempai… debí ser más comprensivo con él… debí haberlo escuchado en vez de pasar por todo esto en un solo día…

Apenas lo viera hablaría primero… le pediría disculpas por este mal día y luego lo resondraría por haber ido al colegio estando enfermo. Lo llevaría en mi bicicleta hasta su casa y lo ayudaría de ser necesario… tenía que ver la manera de compensarlo de alguna manera.

Mis pies pedaleaban cada vez con más fuerza y la velocidad se veía reflejada en el viento que golpeaba mi cara trayendo consigo algo de paz mental… me sentía mejor pero me sentiría en las nubes si conseguía hablar con él de una vez por todas.

La bicicleta doblo la última esquina, de aquí en adelante solo tendría que ir en línea recta y si no veía a Ryoma entonces eso significaría que ya habría llegado a su casa y sería muy tarde para hablar con él. Pero avancé con la bicicleta una cuadra más y fue entonces cuando lo ví… al parecer se veía acompañado… quienes serían?

Aminoré la velocidad… seguro eran sus parientes que lo habían encontrado de camino a su casa… si llegaba de sopetón sería una mala educación y tenía que dar el ejemplo… pero de pronto las cosas no se veían nada bien… el que suponía debía ser su tío le había doblado el brazo… y dos personas se acercaban más… esto no era una reunión familiar… era un secuestro!

Le di toda la velocidad que pude a la bicicleta a medida que ellos se daban cuenta de mi presencia… quizá debí ser menos obvio pero en estos casos yo no puedo pensar y solo actúo… Vi como el que le doblo el brazo a la espalda lo cargaba en un descuido y lo metía al carro…cuando llegué no pude frenar a tiempo entre las dos personas restantes en la calle me tiraron de la bicicleta.

-"Auch!" – fue lo único que pude decir pero ahora estaba furioso. Nadie podía hacerle daño a mi Ryoma y nadie podía tirarme de mi bicicleta en especial cuando apenas ayer acababa de arreglarla y limpiarla para que se viera más bonita.

Me levanté lo más rápido que pude para defenderme, algo apagado escuché a Ryoma gritar mi nombre, no sabía si por la emoción de verme o pedirme ayuda en cualquiera de los dos casos yo traté de librarme de ellos, los que me atacaban, para ayudar a Ryoma a salir del carro.

Me defendí como pude pero a la larga no lo hice tan bien. Uno de ellos me dio un golpe en la espada que me dejo sin poder moverme por algo más que cinco segundos, ese tiempo fue muy bien empleado por ellos para subir al carro y arrancar como se dice, a toda máquina.

Cuando yo me pude para ver hacía donde se dirigían solo vi al carro desaparecer tras una esquina. Con dolor aún agarré mis cosas tiradas y subí a la bicicleta para tratar de seguirles el rastro pero mi infantil bicicleta no era suficiente competencia para un carro que se desplazaba a toda velocidad hacía quien sabía que destino…

**TBC  
**

Hahahahahhaa se que me matarían si la dejara aquí pero quiero que sepan que cuando pensé hacer este capítulo solo lo iba a hacer desde el lado de Momo pero resulta que lo acabe en muy pocas hojas así que yo, en mi infinita bondad XD he decidido agregar un pedazo más que iba a corresponder al siguiente capítulo que yo sé es la parte que les interesa más… Que pasa con Ryoma?

Bueno ya no la hago larga y se las pongo para que no me maten XD

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-"Bienvenido a bordo Ryoma chan…" – por primera vez veía bien al conductor de la camioneta… su rostro no me era para nada familiar, mucho menos su voz pero por el tono podía suponer que no me esperaba nada bueno.

Nunca había visto una cara como esa… ese tipo en verdad era feo, por lo general nunca usaba ese adjetivo calificativo por que nunca le prestaba atención a ese tipo de cosas. Su cara se veía bien gastada por no decir demacrada y llena de marcas como de cicatrices y quemaduras… habría estado este hombre alguna vez en la cárcel? Tenía toda la pinta que mi mamá alguna vez me describió cuando era pequeño para que tomara una sapa de verduras.

Mi mamá siempre usaba esa descripción para decirme que si no tomaba la sopa un tipo parecido a este vendría por la noche y me llevaría con él. Al principio creí la mentira blanca de mi mamá pero después no le volví a hacer caso por que en mi pequeño cerebro no podía creer la existencia de alguien con semejantes rasgos pero ahora que veía ese miedo infantil reencarnado en este hombre comprendía que las descripciones de mi mamá no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad.

-"Que tanto me estas mirando mocoso? Tengo algo gracioso en la cara acaso? Te parezco simpático? Grotesco?" - me daba miedo a la velocidad a la que conducía, su pinta y la manera de gritarme y mirarme a la vez sin dejar de conducir. El me seguía mirando esquivando a los demás carros como si tuviera ojos en alguna otra parte del cuerpo… sus ojos eran fuertes, tanto que preferí mirar al piso – "Te acobardaste no mocoso?

-"No…" – solo se rió de mí en mi cara y los demás imitaron su actitud.

-"No me gusta la gente que miente y encima se hace la graciosa… Ketaro… dale una pequeña amarradita para que tenga algo en que entretenerse y de paso has que mire a otro lado… sus lindos ojos no me dejan concentrarme" – Ketaro era el hombre mediano que estaba a mi derecha, el anciano que me había tendido la trampa estaba sentado en el asiento delantero mientras un gordito con grasa en las mejillas estaba a mi izquierda.

-"Mira a Tsuhiko y pon tus manos atrás ahora!" – Ketaro tenía una voz de mando más fuerte que la de Tezuka, daba respeto pero que le hacía creer que le iba a obedecer? Lo que tenía que hacer era salir de ese carro, de ser necesario tirándome por la ventana, la caída no me importaba mucho si recordaba la cara del conductor. Pero ante mi negativa de movimiento fue Tsuhiko quien me agarro de los hombros y me puso la cara hacia él mientras que Ketaro aprovecho esto para coger mis manos y amarrarlas en mi espalda.

Yo hice lo que pude para tratar de soltarme. La situación me daba algo de miedo pero no podía dejarme tan fácil, tenía que dar batalla sino sentiría que jamás hice nada para tratar de defenderme. Al final logré zafarme de los dos y en un acto desesperado para evitar que me amordazaran comencé a moverme como si fuese una araña repeliendo los insecticidas. Daba patadas y puñetes a discreción… esta escena también me recordaba algo a mi niñez… detestaba cuando hacía calor y mi papá me forzaba a usar las medias… siempre había hecho este movimiento para evitarlas y ahora me servía para esto… que ironía no?

-"Quieren agarrar bien al mocoso? La gente esta comenzando a mirar!" – si la gente comenzaba a mirar quizá podía llamar la atención de alguien y podrían ayudarme… solo tenía que gritar…

-"AYUDENME! AUXI…!" – pero quizá ese fue un error por que al gritar baje la guardia entre Tsuhiko y Ketaro me agarraron de las extremidades a la vez que el anciano del asiento delantero se volteaba con una aguja… mencione alguna vez que le tenía pánico a las agujas?

-"Si te mueves te dolerá más enano… ahora quédate quieto!" – así no me moviera y me quedase quieto como una piedra me iba a doler y el hecho que me prohibieran el movimiento solo hacía que mis ganas de moverme como loco se incrementaran más y más. – "Quieto!" – pero yo persistía en el movimiento…

-"Ya me cansó este enano… te hemos dicho que te quedes quieto!" - Ketaro se harto de mí a determinado momento… o habría sido por que le logré conectar una patada en la canilla? La cosa fue que me devolvió el golpe en al boca del estómago que a estas horas permanecía vacío y ahora estaba lleno de dolor.

El golpe los ayudo a que me quedara quieto un rato, justo el tiempo suficiente como para poder clavarme la aguja que me dolió más que cualquier vacuna. Apenas la aguja salió de mí me soltaron… traté de sentarme para sobarme el brazo que había sido la zona afectada pero mi cuerpo se volvía cada vez más perezoso… no me podía mover pero estaba conciente de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

-"Amárrenlo de una vez!" – grito el conductor que por fin sonreía algo… la sonrisa no pegaba en su rostro.

Los dos tenían mucha fuerza y la soguilla con la que me amarraban era de esas que hacían doler y picaban… al toque sentí mi piel irritada pero ni poder rascarme ahora. Lo unico que se movía con normalidad eran mis ojos… me sentí mal… lo único bueno era que sin moverme el dolor de cabeza ya no se sentía.

Durante todo mi periodo de inmovilidad estuve pensando… Momo estaría bien? No lo pude ayudar y el menos a mi… no lo culpaba por lo último por que fue una lucha en desventaja y no tenía las de ganar.

-"Que piensas mocoso?" – el conductor me miraba por el espejo retrovisor y reía con sorna… si hubiera podido le hubiera contestado… la inyección aun me dolía. – "Debes pensar… por que soy una molestia? O quizá pasa por tu mente algo de no debí nacer o debí ser un mejor niño?" – el carro poco a poco iba disminuyendo la velocidad hasta estacionarse en una gasolinera computarizada… de esas en las que no se necesita a nadie para que te eche la gasolina.

-"Hahahahha… tu crees que este mocoso piense eso? Ni siquiera sabe por que esta acá? O lo sabes enano?" – no lo sabía y no podía preguntarlo tampoco. Tenía tantas ganas de moverme para pegarles una patada… pero después recordé que era un poco difícil hacerlo por k estaba atado de pies y manos. Tsuhiko bajo del carro un rato… al parecer quería comprar algo en el market de la gasolinera.

-"Por que no hablas o te mueves enano?" – Ahora fue turno del anciano que me pinchaba con la punta de la aguja por todo el brazo… felizmente no sentía nada sino no sabría que hubiera sido capaz de hacer. Me sentía curiosamente más extraño que nunca, como si alguien estuviera observándonos pero eso era imposible verdad? Además de eso no paso gran cosas por que Tsuhiko regresó sin nada en las manos.

-"Ya vamos a llegar? Tengo hambre y en esa tienda todas las cosas son caras"

-"Aún falta un poco Tsuhiko… pero si tienes hambre comete al chiquillo!" – Abrí mis ojos lo más que pude y traté de moverme pero mi cuerpo no respondía… - "No te preocupes mocoso… aquí ninguno te va a comer… o al menos de la manera que se te esta cruzando por la cabeza" – el último comentario me asustó… Necesitaba ver la manera de salir de ahí apenas se me presentara la oportunidad…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Pedalee hasta que los perdí de vista… no sabía que camino habrían podido tomar pero si me ponía a recordar un poco el mapa de la ciudad estas avenidas se volvían a cruzar como veinte cuadras más allá… cerca del parque donde solíamos jugar con mis hermanas… ahí los podría ver solo era cuestión de seguir pedaleando, no importaba si mañana no volvía a mover las piernas.

Lo único complicado del camino que había elegido era la pendiente alta… costaba llegar allá arriba para después bajar pero era el camino más rápido que conocía para llegar a mi destino.

Durante el camino no podía evitar pensar el por que de las cosas. Si hubiera estado con él habría llegado temprano a su casa. Si no me hubiera peleado con él estaríamos comiendo hamburguesas. Si hubiera salido antes como a la hora que Fuji y Kikumaru me dijeron no habría pasado esto y ahorita estaríamos tranquilos los dos.

Pero por que? Por que se lo levaron en ese carro? Quienes eran esas personas y la pregunta mas importante de todas… que le estaban haciendo en el carro? Por que yo escuche, yo lo escuché gritar dentro y no era un grito de felicidad. Estaría bien? Lo único que podía esperar era que estuviera bien y no le hayan hecho nada malo por que si algo le pasaba no me lo iba a perdonar jamás.

Otra cosa que se me cruzaba por la cabeza era que pretendía hacer yo contra cuatro personas? No sabía ni siquiera si estaban armadas o no. No podía para llamar a la policía por que si paraba no llegaría a tiempo al cruce de las avenidas y perdería de vista al carro. Pero si seguía adelante sabría donde estaba… de ahí podía llamar con mi celular y vendrían en nuestro auxilio.

Seguí pedaleando hasta el lugar donde se unían de nuevo las avenidas… lo más prudente era esperar y cruzar los dedos por si los veía pasar… espere como diez minutos y de pronto lo oí.

La voz de Ryoma era característica para mí aunque era extraño escucharlo gritar. Busqué con la mirada por todos lados hasta que vi el carro que iba a toda velocidad por la avenida. Pedalee lo más que pude para alcanzarlo… mientras Ryoma siguiera gritando podría seguirlos… que estaría pasando dentro de ese carro?

Seguí al carro por casi diez cuadras hasta que los gritos se callaron. No pude evitar preocuparme pero felizmente seguía teniendo la visión del carro a pesar que la distancia entre este y la bicicleta se hacía cada vez más grande… si seguía así le perdería el rastro de nuevo al carro.

Ya estaba por caerme de la bicicleta desmayado de tanto pedalear hasta que vi al carro aminorar la velocidad y hacerse a un lado de la vía… al parecer iban por gasolina… podría ser mi oportunidad?

El carro comenzó a hacer una cola para comprar gasolina… yo tenia que evaluar la situación primero así que me acerqué lo más que pude al carro. Por lo que veía Ryoma estaba sentado en medio de dos personas sin moverse…estaría amenazado o amarrado?

Desde donde estaba con mi bicicleta podía oir las risas de los mayores del carro pero no escuchaba la voz de Ryoma… estaría bien? Que le habían hecho? Traté de buscar algo que me sirviera de excusa para acercarme al carro y ver mejor el panorama, quizá Ryoma me podría ver y mediante una señal le podía indicar como salir de ahí pero eso por ahora lo veía un poco imposible.

Mi oportunidad se dio cuando uno de los hombres que viajaban en el asiento trasero con él bajo. El conductor estaba demasiado distraído con el periódico como para darse cuenta de mi presencia. Para mi suerte la puerta estaba entreabierta y lo único que hice fue abrirla un poco… la suficiente como para escuchar algo.

-"Por que no hablas o te mueves enano?" – Un hombre con aspecto de anciano estaba pinchando a Ryoma con la punta de una aguja, de esas que se usan para poner vacunas por todo el brazo… por otro lado Ryoma no se movía y no decía nada. Estaba concentrado mirando todo lo que podía ver que no me di cuenta cuando la persona que había abandonado el vehículo regresaba de la tienda a donde se había metido. Felizmente logré salir de mi posición encubierta y esconderme en otra, siempre al lado de la puerta del asiento trasero para poder oír algo importante.

-"Ya vamos a llegar? Tengo hambre y en esa tienda todas las cosas son caras" – el hombre gordo que entro decía eso con cierta pesadez… yo lo comprendía porque sabía lo que era tener hambre y no tener una hamburguesa que masticar… por eso siempre me pescaban comiendo en clase.

-"Aún falta un poco Tsuhiko… pero si tienes hambre comete al chiquillo!" – Comerse a Ryoma? Que eran estos tipos? Caníbales? Traté de mirar bien la cara del tipo que había dicho eso… el conductor era el hombre más feo que jamás hubiese visto. - "No te preocupes mocoso… aquí ninguno te va a comer… o al menos de la manera que se te esta cruzando por la cabeza" – ese último comentario me asustó… Necesitaba ver la manera de sacar a Ryoma de ahí si lo que planeaban era lo que se me estaba cruzando por la cabeza… pero como? Ahora estaba bien resguardado.

Primero que nada lo que tenía que hacer era ver la manera de seguirlos sin perderles el rastro por más velocidad que llevaran y para eso se me estaba ocurriendo algo.

Me fui a la parte trasera del carro y de mi maletín saqué mis medias con las que había hecho deporte ese día. Me agaché y me escondí por un instante debajo del carro. Amarré un extremo de la media al tubo de escape. Luego uní la media con su hermana para alcanzar mayor longitud y a este extremo amarre una de las tizas del colegio que para suerte mía tenía en la maleta.

La tiza que se supone debí haber dejado en la pizarra del salón después de hacer los ejercicios en la pizarra me la guarde en el bolsillo a la hora de clase y ahora me estaba sirviendo mucho para seguirles la pista… solo esperaba que la distancia que les faltara para llegar a su destino no fuese mucha por que sino se acabaría la tiza y otra vez estaría en problemas para seguirles la huella.

Acabe mi plan a tiempo que el carro avanzaba un poco más para poder poner gasolina. Salí de ahí y me trepe a la bicicleta esperando a que volvieran a avanzar… este tiempo me había servido para que mis piernas descansaran un rato… el suficiente para recobrar fuerzas y seguir pedaleando…

"_Espera Ryoma… allá voy a salvarte!"_

**TBC**

Huhuhuhu… bueno ahora si ya acabe el capitulo este XD

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a las personas queme dejaron un review en el primer capítulo. Yo les conteste sus comentarios… al menos los primeros los últimos los contestare ahora al igual que los que no pude hacerlo por que no tienen cuenta.

**Mikaela hime**: si… secuestraron a ryoma y ya viste más o menos que paso con Momo. Este personaje me encanta por que es medio despistado pero es de ese tipo que les gusta hacer de super héroes sin importarles pensar y hacer un plan. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo

: Si pues… Momo es un poco tosco para escoger las palabras adecuadas… creo que todo el mundo ha hecho esto al menos una vez y sin darse cuenta.

**Seiji**: Me gusta narrar e primera persona por que eso me permite meterme un poco más en el personaje y plasmar algunas cosas que son un poco difíciles de explicar en tercera persona. Me alegra que te haya gusta y espero que me sigas dejando tus comentarios

**Tamasii Eien**: hehehee así soy yo Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo…

**Kenia-chan**: Me alegra que te haya gustado mi propuesta y como verás poco a poco estoy empezando a introducir el momoryo aunque por ahora esta algo suave… para el siguiente capítulo planeo lanzarme de lleno a eso… veras todo esta fríamente calculado XD

**Princesa of Kamui**: Ryoma no esta enfermo enfermo… la migraña viene y se va y es muy común cuando estas tenso, estresado etc. Si tengo un fic en ingles pero como dije solo tiene un capitulo y dentro de poco espero sacar el segundo cuento contigo para un review? En cuanto al de Hunterxhunter yo te aviso cuando lo tenga listo

**Chocolana**: Momoryo para ti y todo el mundo… aunque aquí aun no se note mucho… para el próximo capitulo espera ver algo mas comprometedor si?

Yo invente eso del dulce cuando estaba en el colegio… me encantaba escribir mensajes en las mentitas de color blanco y con mi amiga nos las pasábamos aunque teníamos que tener cuidado a la hora de atraparlas. Las mentitas son excelentes para eso por que si la profesora te ve te puedes comer la evidencia XD

**Sayume**: A mi me gusta el yaoi solo que aun no me animaba a escribirlo en esta serie… para mayor referencia mira mis demás historias No quieres que le pase nada malo a Ryoma? Me estas poniendo entre la espada y la pared… yo pensaba hacerlo sufrir mas XD

**mimi tachikawa77**: aquí esta mi actualización y espero que te haya gustado… me agrada la gente curiosa

**Vale**: lo que le pase a Ryoma lo veras en el siguiente capitulo… aunque ahora has podido leer una pequeña parte de lo que le tenia reservado XD

Bueno…. Para todos los demás espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y me dejen algún review, comentario, critica constructiva o destructiva… pelotazos, piedras, lanzallamas o lo que sea… tiren numas por que no me duele

Los veré en el siguiente capítulo siempre y cuando me dejen muchos reviews … creo que para esta historia no me he demorado mucho en actualizar… y eso fue por los 17 reviews que recibí…. Vamos apúrenme y denme ánimos! Ah y sobre todo gracias por leerme!


	3. No Luck

Hehehe… después de milenios aquí esta el tercer capítulo ♥ ♥ ♥ Disculpen la demora pero la verdad es que he tenido varios problemas como la falta de computadora y luego de dispositivo usb y ahora con mi trabajo… no los aburro con mis problemas así que mejor vamos con la historia…

Read and review!

* * *

**Manners**

**Capítulo 3: No Luck**

No tenía por cuanto tiempo había estado persiguiendo a ese carro con la bicicleta, lo único que sabía era que mis piernas ya no podían más. Por momentos el carro me sacaba una gran ventaja pero me recuperaba con los cambios de luz y lograba volver a ubicarlos. Cuando no venía la luz roja tenía problemas por que me era difícil seguir el rastro de la tiza.

Seguramente este no era mi día. Seguía peleado con mi mejor amigo, alguien se lo estaba llevando lejos de mi y ni siquiera les podía seguir la pista, me moría de hambre y para remate la llanta se desinflo por completo… ahora si nunca sabría a donde se lo habían llevado… lo único que me quedaba era seguir el camino a pie y a ver si por ahí tenía la suerte de encontrarlo.

Mi bicicleta justo ahora se le había ocurrido fallar… la tome y la puse a un lado. La amarré a un poste pero antes de dejarla ahí pensé que también sería bueno dejar mi maleta… solo llevaría lo esencial, como mi celular por si tengo alguna noticia de algo, mis zapatillas que ya las tenía puestas, mi raqueta por si necesitaba defenderme de alguien y unos caramelos que me encontré en la maleta.

SI me acordaba de los caramelos… yo le había entregado una de mis cajas a Ryoma ayer mientras estábamos castigados en el pasillo. Esos caramelos me gustaban mucho pero a él le gustaban más por que según el no se los acababa tan rápido como cualquier otra golosina.

Armado con estas cuatro cosas traté de seguirle el rastro a la ya gastada tiza… esto sería más difícil que encontrar la aguja en un pajar…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Estaba tan aburrido dentro del carro que no me di cuenta en que momento me dormí. Después que el carro dejo la gasolinera tuve la impresión que alguien había estado por ahí pero seguro era impresión mía. No había nadie que se hubiera dado cuenta de algo en medio de la autopista, tampoco en la gasolinera, mis gritos habían sido en vano.

Pero había algo que si me había dado cuenta y era que el carro daba demasiadas vueltas… sería para intentar marearme? Si era por eso ya lo habían logrado por que no tenía idea donde podíamos estar en estos momentos y más aún después de haberme quedado dormido.

Al parecer Tsuhiko también se había quedado dormido de hambre durante el camino, por mi parte lo acompañaba en ese sufrimiento por que desde hacía un buen rato que mi estómago hacía sonidos bastante sonoros… sería por que no había comido casi nada durante el día? Sería talvez por que mi hora de comer ya había acabado?

El carro estaba en silencio por que en medio de todo todos estábamos aburridos de estar en el carro. Mis dedos poco a poco dejaban de estar adormecidos y se iban moviendo con cierta dificultad por que sobre ellos estaba todo el peso de mi cuerpo. Había algo debajo de mi espalda que no me dejaba estar cómodo… parecía ser un cubo por que sentía una arista hincarme cada cierto tiempo que el carro frenaba por la velocidad.

Cada vez mi cuerpo recobraba un poco más de movilidad. Por una parte era bueno por que podría intentar algún tipo de escape apenas me soltaran… lo malo era que las piernas se me comenzaban a adormecer y las sogas estaban tan apretadas que me cortaban la circulación además de producirme un gran dolor.

-"Ya se despertó el enano Kentaro… ten cuidado que no haga nada que lo pueda perjudicar… detestaría tener que cerrarle el pico!"

-"No creo que haga nada… apenas se puede mover"

-"No te confíes de todas maneras… uno nunca sabe que se le pasa por la cabeza al mocoso. Cuanto falta para llegar?" – el anciano volvió a hablar después de mucho. Por lo general el no hacía muchos comentarios y más se la pasaba con el celular en la mano esperando algún tipo de llamada… tenía algún tipo de aparato auditivo en la oreja derecha… al parecer no podía oír bien y dependía completamente del aparato.

Yo por mi parte trate de hacerme el que con las justas podía moverme, algo que era casi cierto por que estando bien atado no podía hacer gran cosa y continué mirando hacia el piso del carro tratando de no captar los ojos del conductor que me daban miedo.

Después de esto no pasaron más de veinte minutos y por fin el carro se estaciono.

El lugar no era ciertamente la guarida de algún ladrón de la tele o de las películas. Como esos lugares que están escondidos o en algún tipo de callejón por el que nadie transitaba. Lo que si era cierto era que no había ningún alma por ahí y el olor era fuerte a mar. No era una fábrica ni un depósito, era una casa grande y normal… parecía una casa familiar.

Todos bajaron del carro, por un momento pensé que se habían olvidado de mí por que entraron a la casa y no regresaron hasta después de un rato. Kentaro venía de mala gana con rastros de salsa de tomate en la cara y maldiciendo en voz alta. Abrió la puerta y me jalo hacia fuera por las sogas de mis muñecas. Me estrelle contra el suelo lleno de esas piedritas de construcción que uno siempre encuentra en la mayoría de estacionamientos.

-"Párate de una vez!"

-"Si lo hubiera podido hacer lo hubiera hecho no?" – lo miré con algo de dolor… el olía como a comida italiana… - 'Tengo las piernas atadas… no me puedo parar…" – Kentaro se dio cuenta de su error y se agacho para levantarme y desatarme las piernas que las sentía como gelatina aguada.

-"No vayas a intentar correr… por aquí no hay muchos lugares donde esconderse así que sería en vano… además por que si te llego a atrapar te sacaría la…"

-"Ya vas a venir? Apúrate o sino Tsuhiko se va a acabar tu porción!" – el anciano lo corto en plena amenaza… no culpaba a Kentaro si me pateaba para que caminara más rápido, yo también me moría de hambre… ojala y me dieran algo de comer…

El camino desde el carro hasta la puerta principal de la casa era largo… además de encontrarse como en una cima. Mientras que la puerta se abriera regrese mi vista hacia el carro… se veía oscuro desde donde estaba… me picaba la pierna… hice un pequeño movimiento como para rascarme con los brazos y una caja se cayo de mi bolsillo izquierdo de mi pantalón… era la caja de caramelos que me había dado Momo que ahora rodaban en miles de direcciones… y una de ellas era cuesta abajo directo al carro… fantástico… ahora si no tenía nada para comer si es que ellos no me alimentaban.

Un empujón me volvió a traer a la realidad… pase de la oscuridad de la entrada a percibir algo de luz al cruzar la puerta. La casa que por fuera se veía bonita y espaciosa término siendo un espacio copado por cajas y suciedad. Predominaban algunos olores como el de mar, el de polvo, el de comida italiana y al de algo podrido.

-"Llévalo al segundo piso y déjalo en el cuarto que esta al final a mano izquierda… luego baja a comer… ahorita mando a Tsuhiko para que lo vigile" – Kentaro hizo lo que le mandaron y me llevo hasta el segundo piso sin prender las luces. Me estaba usando como un bastón en la oscuridad chocándome contra todas las cajas y los muebles con los que nos topábamos en el camino.

Cuando entramos me dejo en la puerta y entro a prender un miserable foco en medio de la habitación y cerrar las ventanas. Luego me hizo pasar y me dejo a un costado… antes de salir y cerrar la puerta me volvió a apagar la luz… la habitación estaba completamente oscura.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La ciudad se había vuelto oscura y ya no veía ni un pedacito de la tiza. Mis pies me dolían ya no podía ni caminar. Había llegado a cierta parte en la cual jamás había estado y por la escasez de casa y lugares me di cuenta que había salido de la ciudad. No sabía si había llegado a otra pero ya no estaba en la que conocía. Mi celular también había perdido señal.

El olor a mar me recordaba muchas cosas pero sobretodo cuando iba con mi familia a una casa de playa. No todo el día la pasábamos cerca al mar… también practicábamos otro tipo de deportes además de salir a pasear caminando o montando bicicleta… Una vez mi familia había alquilado bicicletas para el verano… quizás también alquilaban bicicletas por aquí…

Mis pies caminaban por inercia hasta que llegue a una casa pequeña… yo conocía esta casa… o al menos tenía la impresión de haberla visto antes. Llame a la puerta y me encontré con una pareja de señores que vivían ahí. Al parecer esa zona había sido u lugar muy visitado durante las vacaciones pero en época en la que todos tenían que trabajar y estudiar pues se convertía en tierra de nadie.

Les pregunte si habían visto algo sospechoso o algún carro pasar por aquí pero ellos me dijeron que por aquí pasaban carros de vez en cuando para llegar a la siguiente ciudad pero hacía menos de una hora había pasado el último carro por ahí… seguro ese era el carro en el que iba Ryoma…

-"A donde vas?" – me pregunto la anciana

-"Pues estoy siguiendo a ese carro…"

-"Es algún nuevo pasatiempo de ustedes los jóvenes?" – el anciano estaba poniendo algo de café a su taza mientras hablaba conmigo.

-"No exactamente… lo que pasa es que en ese carro va mi amigo y necesito encontrarlo…"

-"En ese caso seguro esta yendo a alguna de las casas de por aquí cerca… si quieres puedes llevarte una de nuestras bicicletas y nos la devuelves mañana… te parece?"

-"En serio!" – pero después me acorde de algo… - 'Pero no he traído plata para pagar el alquiler…"

-"Bueno… llévatela sin problema…. Después nos traes la plata…. Solo dame tu nombre para saber quien se la ha llevado" – los ancianos siempre eran muy amables, al menos ahora si había tenido algo de suerte.

Agarre una de las bicicletas que tenían guardadas en la parte de atrás de la casa y salí de ahí a buscar el carro…. Si seguía teniendo suerte capaz estaban en alguna de estas casas sino ya debían estar más lejos que nunca.

En el caso que estuvieran aquí cerca debía de buscar casas con las luces prendidas… si los ancianos decían la verdad y las casas por aquí solo están ocupadas durante la época de verano entonces la mayoría debería estar vacía. Las casa por la zona estaban distanciadas la una de la otra, algunas tenían piscinas y otras vista al mar… unas más pegadas al mar que otras, unas en las rocas, encima de pequeñas colinas y otras en la parte más elevada de los acantilados.

Primero me pasee por la playa y las casas de por ahí… solo una tenía las luces prendidas pero no parecía tener a Ryoma en ella por que no tenían ningún carro a la vista parqueado por ahí. Las casas de un poco más lejos lucían más desérticas que todo ese lugar… ya solo faltaba echarle un vistazo a las que estaban en la parte alta.

Subir hasta ahí con la bicicleta me salió más sencillo que subir a pie por que el trecho entre una y otra era largo. En toda la subida no encontré ninguna casa con gente… todas tenían las luces apagas… o al menos las que daban para la calle. Lo mejor era buscar los carros pero para el momento en el que estaba era imposible por que todo estaba oscuro… tendría que esperar a la mañana para buscar bien el carro con la luz del día. Por el momento me fui de regreso a la casa de los ancianos para ver si podía pasar la noche por ahí… además de llamar a mis papas para evitar preocupaciones.

Lo único que no sabía era que excusa iba a dar… si les decía la verdad era probable que se enojaran… no era conveniente que me encontrara en una situación peligrosa. Reportar algo así a la policía era la mejor opción pero primero tendría que averiguar donde estaba para decirles que vengan… pero también no tenía la certeza que estuvieran aquí… lo mejor era llamar… llamaría apenas estuviera con los señores y me prestaran el teléfono.

Volví a tocarles la puerta a los señores pero parecía que no hubieran escuchado nada por que no me habrían la puerta… seguro estaban durmiendo… mis abuelitos también dormían temprano pero esto era una emergencia! Pero por más que tocaba nadie me abría… mi única opción para pasar la noche era la puerta de su casa… ya mañana temprano llamaría a mi casa y reportaría lo que sucedió.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No se cuanto tiempo estuve solo en ese cuarto oscuro, no debió ser más de diez minutos… diez largos minutos. Me daba miedo sentarme por que no tenía mucha memoria de lo que había en este cuarto. Intenté dar unos cuantos pasos… caminé sin levantar los pies del piso para evitar pisar cualquier cosa extraña… al parecer no había nada en este cuarto por que no me choque con nada… me acerque un poco a la ventana que estaba sucia, no se podía ver nada de afuera… todo estaba oscuro y no había ningún tipo de luz… este lugar parecía desierto.

Me recosté contra la ventana y deje deslizar mi cuerpo hasta que toque suelo… me dolían los brazos de tanto tenerlos atrás amarrados… tenía hambre, tenía frió, me dolía la cabeza aunque no tanto como en la mañana. Mis papas seguro estarían preocupados por que no estaba en casa… seguro estarían llamando a todo el mundo preguntando por mi… al menos mi mamá por que por lo general oyaji no se daba cuenta de mi presencia salvo que el quisiera jugar… me habrían llamado al celular? Quizás lo hicieron y no me di cuenta… estaba en vibrador en medio de todo y no hacía ruido… ese sería mi boleto fuera de aquí.

Me estaba quedando dormido cuando la puerta se abrió… alguien entró y comenzó a buscar algo… seguro me buscaban a mi… con la luz apagada no me podrían ver… si pudiera llegar a la puerta podría salir y de ahí me podría esconder en alguna parte… buscaría la manera de salir de este lugar y buscar ayuda…

-"Enano… estas ahí?" – por la voz era Tsuhiko… - 'Enano? Estas aquí?" – pero no le iba a contestar… lo iba a dejar hablando solo mientras cruzaba la puerta… sentía que la salida estaba cerca pero debía ser cuidadoso…

Salí del cuarto pero el pasadizo también estaba a oscuras… tanteando con los pies logre entrar a un cuarto en el cual tampoco podía ver nada… con cuidado cerré la puerta y de espaldas traté de ponerle seguro… aquí estaría a salvo hasta que despejaran el pasadizo… luego buscaría la manera de salir de aquí…

Pegue mi oreja a la puerta para escuchar lo que pasaba afuera… Tsuhiko les había pasado la voz a los demás y les había dicho que me había escapado. Hasta ahora el plan estaba dando resultado…

-"Enano… sal de donde quiera que estés… no querrás que te llevemos con tu mamá cortado en pedacitos… sal de ahí… no nos hagas ir a buscarte… no te conviene…" - el conductor estaba gritando por todo la casa esperando a que saliera… - "Tu te lo buscaste… el que lo encuentre primero tiene permiso para todo y eso incluye desde apretar su cuellecito hasta cortarlo en pedacitos… la cosa es que no tiene permiso de huir de aquí… Lo escuchaste? Jugaremos un poco… el juego se llama 'escondidas'… lo has jugado antes? … escóndete donde quieras pequeño ratón… por que en este laberinto no iras muy lejos! Vamos a contar hasta diez… a la de diez te comenzamos a buscar… uno… dos…" – detestaba jugar a las escondidas…. Me ponía nervioso escuchar a la gente contar el tiempo… me tenía que esconder muy bien dentro de este cuarto sino me iban a atrapar… el problema era que no sabía donde estaba la luz… y si la prendía sabrían que estaba aquí – "… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis… siete…ocho…" – estaba intentando tantear todo a mi alrededor tratando de identificar la forma de algo y ver si me podía esconder de alguna manera…

Por ahí encontré una puerta… no estaba seguro a donde me llevaría pero apenas la toque con mis pies sentí una textura diferente… como más lisa… sería un baño? Intente apoyar mi cara contra alguna de la paredes… por el frío eran mayólicas… era un baño! Camine hasta que me tope con algo grande… eso debía ser una ducha… una tina quizás… sentí las cortinas y ese fue el único lugar decente que encontré para esconderme. – "nueve… y diez! Quieras o no allá vamos!"

Desde la ducha sentí los pasos que los llevaban por diferentes direcciones pero a Dios gracias ninguno se acercaba a mí… Los escuché maldecir y refunfuñar intentando encontrarme pero por más que gritaran jamás saldría de donde estaba. Todos parecían estar buscándome en la calle ahora por que ya no los escuchaba en la casa… sería este un buen momento para salir de aquí?

Pero salir con las manos atadas tampoco era muy alentador… necesitaba mis manos para salir de aquí… Ya que no había nadie en casa podría intentar prender la luz del baño de esta habitación… quizás podía encontrar algo que me ayudara a salir del aprieto… Me apoye en una de las paredes y comencé a pasar mi cabeza por toda la pared… deslizándola para encontrar el interruptor… felizmente lo encontré rápido…

La luz me cegó un poco al principio… por lo mismo que hacía tiempo no sentía la luz, poco a poco me acostumbre al brillo. El baño era grande… no estaba muy limpio por que estaba lleno de polvo pero eso era lo único, por lo demás estaba bastante bien. Con mis ojos comencé a buscar algo para sacarme las soguillas… no tenían nada que me pudiera ayudar… no había nada roto… tampoco podía romper las cosas por que haría mucho ruido… tendría que salir así nomás…

Volví a apagar la luz… la casa se oía tan desierta como hacía un rato… con temor abrí la puerta… el camino estaba vacío… no habían moros en la costa… salí despacio tratando de percibir el ruido de alguien pero no paso nada… recordé como era el camino por el que había subido… pude bajar sin problemas y llegar hasta la puerta. Me asustaba la suerte que estaba teniendo hasta el momento…

La bajada hasta el carro era algo que me preocupaba mucho… si perdía el equilibrio me podía caer… pero era mejor eso a quedarme ahí… o habría otra salida? Otra manera de bajar sin tanto sufrimiento y preocupación? Había aprendido algo en mi vida que me ayudara a salir airoso de esta situación?... Si la había!

Algo que había aprendido hacer era echarme en el pasto y rodar como una pelota… solo tenía que echarme he intentar llegar a un suelo plano y sin declives… la gravedad me ayudaría a hacerlo más rápido!

-"Debe estar adentro… no puede haber ido muy lejos!" – el anciano se estaba acercando a la casa otra vez… venía de la parte posterior de la casa… si me quedaba aquí me iba a ver… era ahora o nunca! Me lance con todo y no pare de rodar hasta que me choque contra algo duro… contra la llanta del carro. No me importo el dolor, ni las piedritas que se me hubieran podido meter en los brazos y el estado de mi uniforme… me arrastre como pude y me escondí detrás del carro. Me quedaría ahí un rato hasta que el terreno estuviera despejado… o hasta que me sintiera seguro de abandonar este lugar.

Lo único bueno de la caída era que ahora las soguillas se habían aflojado lo suficiente como para poder forzarlas un poco fuera de mis muñecas. Pase mi dedo por el surco que me habían dejado… no lo podía ver por falta de luz pero me ardía… seguro se me había irritado… Escuché la puerta cerrarse… este era el momento de salir de ahí antes que volvieran a salir… tendría que buscar un buen escondite lejos de este lugar…

Salí de la propiedad a gatas… si seguía destrozándome los brazos de esa manera no podría jugar por lo menos en un par de semanas… Apenas me aleje lo suficiente agarre mi celular… no se veía muy bien por la caída pero con suerte y funcionaba…

Marca, marca…. Pero no había salida… no había señal… maldición!

No tenía idea de donde estaba… lo único que sabía era que estaba cerca al mar… lo podía oír… desde donde estaba podía ver luces… sería un carro? Intenté caminar hacia allá pero algo me jalo hacia atrás…

-"Te atrape! Te gusto el juego? Quieres jugarlo otra vez?" – una mano me cubrió la boca mientras su brazo me rodeaba por completo y me escondía de la luz momentánea que paso por la pista. Yo sabía quien era… – "Espero que no hayas estado planeando alejarte mucho de nosotros… tantas diversiones que tenemos planeadas para ti y tu nos abandonas? Si que eres un chico muy malo… y mírate nomás… estas todo sucio… creo que necesitas un baño…" - era mi peor pesadilla…

-"Te voy a soltar la boca y espero tengas la prudencia de permanecer calladito… y ni se te ocurra correr…" – lentamente me soltó, yo le hice caso en la parte de permanecer en silencio pero en la parte de correr no perdí tiempo y saque fuerzas de donde pude… me eche a correr sin un rumbo, algo muy malo por que puedes parar en cualquier parte pero a estas alturas daba lo mismo arriesgarme. – "Ven acá mocoso!"

-"Ni loco!" – corrí lo más que pude… salté, me deslice y caí un poco más allá… pero el anciano tenía razón… en este lugar era muy difícil esconderse…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Yo siempre había creído que el clima de la playa siempre era caluroso y que la brisa marina era lo mejor para alejar las preocupaciones de la mente. Siempre me había gustado ir a la playa para veranear con mi familia, para nadar, para comer la comida que ofrecían por ahí, alguno que otro deporte acuático o un buen juego de voley en la playa… siempre era bueno hacer deporte… pero no recordaba nada de esto…

Si, siempre había pasado las noches de verano metido en una casa para dormir, nunca en la puerta de la casa o a la intemperie como estaba ahora.

No tenía idea que la temperatura bajara tanto por las noches y que la brisa marina me diera tales escalofríos. Esto no era divertido y mucho menos bueno para mi salud. Intenté dos veces más tocando la puerta de los ancianos que me habían atendido antes pero no contestaban… no los culpaba yo tampoco hubiera contestado la puerta tan tarde, era obvio que no lo hacían por su seguridad… pero tenía yo alguna opción?

Si me quedaba ahí esperando a que me abrieran moriría de frío y debajo de mi saco de colegio ya tenía la piel de gallina… hubiera traído mi casaca también… pero jamás se me ocurrió esto… debería aprender a ponerme en todos los casos o a aprender a pensar como Inui.

Pero nada ganaba quejándome y hablando solo como si fuera un loco, yo era alguien más de acción. Me pare de la pequeña e insignificante protección que me daba el pequeño voladizo de la puerta de entrada de la casa y comencé a caminar sin un rumbo fijo.

Lo único bueno de caminar en estos casos era que ayudaba a entrar en calor… lo malo era que quemaba las únicas energías que tenía y después terminaría cansado y con sueño.

Mientras caminaba se me ocurrían miles de cosas para dar una excusa en mi casa pero ninguna funcionaría con el genio de mi madre. Si me veía enfermo me gritaría igual? Quizá sería mejor probarlo en vez de no tener nada no? Y que mejor manera de enfermarme que en el agua helada… a estas horas de la noche o la madrugada debería estar congelada… quizás sería mejor esperar un poco más a que calentara... pero un paseo nunca estaría de más.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ya me había cansado de correr… hasta estaba pensando en entregarme voluntariamente para evitar la persecución estúpida. Mis piernas y todo mi cuerpo ya no daba más… quería estar en mi camita calentita durmiendo… quería estar bien lejos de esta playa…

-"Oye mocoso… ya deje de correr detrás de tuyo… solo estoy caminando… te das por vencido?"

-"Ni loco…" – tenía razón pero jamás me daría por vencido… tenía que salir de esta situación…

-"Ya me aburriste!" – el tipo se lanzo encima mío y me aplastó con el peso de un elefante de mil toneladas… o al menos así lo sintió mi pobre cuerpo… yo no tenía la fuerza para huir… pero si tenía u cerebro que funcionaba mejor… y en la primera oportunidad que tuve agarre arena y se la tire a la cara… - "Mocoso! Me las vas a pagar maldito!" – mientras el se frotaba los ojos yo trataba de volver a ponerme de pie y seguir corriendo…

-"No vale la pena correr… ya llegamos!" – Tsuhiko se paro delante mío bloqueándome el paso… mi cerebro no necesitaba funcionar mas para decirme que estaba acorralado.

Tsuhiko me rodeo con sus brazos para evitar moverme mientras que el conductor, aquel al que le había tirado la arena a la cara se acerco a los dos y me dio un puñetazo en la boca del estómago que creí me partiría en dos.

-"Ya deja de pegarle… estamos haciendo demasiado ruido aquí afuera… el enano no debió salir de la casa, fue un descuido de todos pero no lo volverá a hacer… ahora vámonos de aquí!" – el anciano había vuelto a salvarme de una situación de alto riesgo al menos esa fue mi primera impresión.

-"Eso no me interesa… me las va a pagar!" – empujo a Tsuhiko que por parar la caída me soltó. Para botar a Tsuhiko él debía tener bastante fuerza escondida debajo de la polera… me levanto en peso como quien levanta a un gato y me arrojo… pensé que acería en la arena y después me seguiría golpeando pero cuando sentí ese sonido de las olas me di cuenta que me había tirado al agua… si no me mataban los golpes me mataría el mar… debí escuchar a mi mamá y tomar lecciones de natación.

No recuerdo mucho que paso después de eso… solo recuerdo que de alguna manera llegue a salir del mar… me llevaron arrastrando por la arena… una de mis zapatillas se quedo solitaría en la arena… alguien agarraba mi zapatilla a lo lejos… no… no podía ser él… era imposible…. Ya debía de estar soñando… ya debía estar muerto…

**TBC…**

**Lo dejo ahí o pongo un poquito más? Bueno pondré un poquito mas de todas maneras por que me prometí a mi misma que no sería menos de 10 hojas de Word las que pondría ara esta entrega XD**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Pasear por la playa me dio más frío, tanto que con frotarme los brazos me pasaba. También se me había acabado el aliento como para seguir soplándome las manos. Era gracioso hasta cierto punto pensar que todo este problema se había ocasionado por una simple pelea… por un mal entendido.

Todo estaba silencioso en la playa pero a lo lejos podía escuchar cierto griterío… sería una pelea en la playa? Una fiesta? No, no había música como para ser una fiesta, además a mitad de semana es una locura… debía ser una pelea de amigos o algún borracho loco que hacía escándalo… eso era más cuerdo de pensar.

Seguí caminando pero con la promesa de mirar de lejos solo para estar seguro que no fuera nada malo, Era una pelea fuerte por que uno de ellos se la estaba pasando mal… estaban tan borrachos que lo tiraron al agua… por un momento pensé que se había ahogado pero otro de los que estaba por ahí logro sacarlo.

Poco después de un rato se lo llevaron… tan borrachos debían de estar todos que no se molestaron en cargarlo a ayudarlo a caminar. No sabía por que la gente se empeñaba a beber si no podían manejar sus vicios…

Continué caminando por la playa, ya no me importaba mantener la distancia por que como se habían alejado no significaba ningún peligro. Pase por donde había sido la pelea y me encontré con una zapatilla… como podían perder sus zapatillas?

Me detuve a pensar un rato… esa zapatilla me parecía familiar de alguna manera… yo conocía esa zapatilla… Solo para cerciorarme le busque la marca… ese niño tenía la manía de marcar sus cosas… pero no tenía marcas… necesitaba luz… pero si me acercaba a algún farol seguro les perdía la pista… no podía perderles la pista… sería mejor seguirles… solo por si las dudas…

**TBC…**

Hehehehe… Si, Momo es demasiado despistado pero es lindo XD En verdad todos los personajes de la serie me encantan XD pero a Momo le tengo un cariño especial por que me da risa lo tonto que puede llegar a ser la manera a la que tiende a exagerar las cosas XD.

Que les pareció? Lo he hecho en tiempo record la verdad… con interrupciones y todo me he demorado un poco más de un día, casi dos XD. Me duelen los dedos de tanto teclear a pesar que no he escrito lo que usualmente suelo hacer… Espero sus opiniones y sugerencias…. Cualquier crítica siempre es bien recibida.

Gracias también a los que me dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior y han tenido la paciencia de esperarme… que tal paciencia! Gracias!

A todos los demás los invito a visitar Sweet Sweet Ponta… la dirección de la pagina esta en mi profile pero si les da flojera por aquí se las pongoh t t p / w w w . g e o c i t i e s .c o m / l a e t i t i a m b/ P o n t a / i n d e x . h t m l

See ya!☺


End file.
